1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kitchen mixer having a centrifugal speed control and provides means by which the speed may be instantaneously increased by pressing a button on the mixer housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are showings of centrifugal speed controls for kitchen mixers. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,133 to Seyfried et al, issued Dec. 12, 1961. Earlier arrangements provided a collar on the motor shaft adapted to be moved by a centrifugal element as the speed increased. The collar in turn engaged a contact blade, moving it, depending on the speed of the motor. The contact blade was engaged by a second contact positioned by the setting of the speed control. The structure described functions by moving the contact blade away from the second contact at speeds in excess of the setting to open the motor circuit and cause the speed to fall back. This making and breaking of the contacts goes on continuously as the mixer runs to maintain set speed.
In the past, there have been means to temporarily increase the speed of a mixer by pressing a button on the housing. Such increase has been necessary upon the encountering of a thickened batter, for instance. Such increase, however, has been achieved electrically rather than mechanically and has involved the use of a switch which has, for instance, shorted out a diode in the motor circuit to give the motor greater effective voltage. An example of such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,169, issued Dec. 2, 1975 to Craft et al. Also special coils have been used in the motor field.